Harry Potter and the People of the Light
by RyanKathrynCelia
Summary: Long ago, in a time far distant, there was a prophecy Forseen. Made during a time of great war, it went unnoticed and unfulfilled, forgotten by the ages. Now, in a time of great need, and even greater despair, it shall be fulfilled... **Discontinued**
1. People of the Light

_Harry Potter and the People of the Light.

* * *

_

Long ago, in a time far distant, there was a prophecy Forseen. Made during a time of great war, it went unnoticed and unfulfilled, forgotten by the ages. Now, in a time of great need, and even greater despair, it shall be fulfilled to bring the known world to justice:

_By the Angels Light,  
And the Dragons Might.  
The one who sets eyes afire,  
And who washes the world in green.  
Side by side they will Fight,  
The Dragons life long plight.  
They not know who they are,  
Though unknown Love will bring them far.  
The Spirit of Sliver,  
And the Essence of Gold  
The Slayers courage.  
And the Wicca's Fold.  
Three worlds brought together,  
To destroy Evil at its' fullest.  
Together they will fight,  
Our Dragons life long Plight.  
Together they will be untied,  
Divided they will fall.  
Three worlds brought together.  
These three worlds to destroy the Evil._

* * *

**(A/N: As my first ff, it was written a long time ago, my writing style has changed, so I am undertaking this story and revamping it! I hope the finished version is better than it is now. I was reading through it a little while ago and decided it was quite cheesy, so I intend to make it better...intend being the key word there. I need to find lots of time to do this. Otherwise, enjoy!  
Edited December 30th 2005)**


	2. Not Normal

_Chapter 2- Attack._

**Disclaimer: (I forgot to add the disclaimer to my first chapter) I do not own any of the characters in my story, so I do not own Harry Potter and co. or Buffy and co. I will leave the last cross-over as a surprise, I hope this isn't to cheesy.

* * *

**

'Boy! Get up!' came Aunt Petunia's shrill voice. It came second on Harry's Most Annoying List; the number one on it was Voldemort for obvious reasons, although sometimes he wasn't so sure.

Harry groaned, it had been a week since Harry's birthday and there was still no answer to getting away from the Dursley's. It was the same routine everyday, get up at seven have a full day of chores with very little food and drink, try and staying awake at night only to fall asleep into nightmares again.

After getting dressed Harry went and sat at the kitchen table. No one acknowledged Harry's arrival as usual. He took a slice of toast and started eating when his uncle Vernon started to speak to him,

'We, that is your aunt, Dudley and I are going out to celebrate Dudders birthday. Mrs Figg has _kindly_ agreed to have you over today. Understand?'

'Yes uncle Vernon,' Harry said with a sigh, '_great I have to spend the day with a crazy woman who's obsessed with cats. What a good day this is going to be.'  
_  
'And no funny business or your not going back to that 'freak' place got it!'

'Yes sir,' was the reply.

* * *

Something didn't feel right when Harry reached Mrs. Figg's house, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. He just had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Brushing the feeling aside he rung the old doorbell.

'Hello Harry dear,' said the old lady as she opened the wooden door, 'I have a guest from America, she is my niece and will be staying for a couple of weeks okay?'

'Yes Mrs. Figg.' Harry replied walking through the door into the cabbage-smelling house dreading the boring day of cat pictures to come. As they came into the living room Harry noticed one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.

Sitting on the musty brown coach was a petit blond with amazing grey blue eyes, fiddling with a stray lock of that lovely golden brown hair. She looked about 19 years old, she certainly didn't look much older.

'Hi, I'm Buffy, who are you?' she asked, rather quite bluntly.

Remembering he had a voice he stuttered 'I… I'm Harry.'

'It's nice to meet you.'

Harry and Buffy spent the next hour talking about small things such as hobbies, school, (which Harry had to say he attended a boys school for criminals) and the towns in which they grew up. Buffy had lived in L.A for fourteen years then moved to a small town called Sunnydale in California.

'Aunt Bella, can I go into the town please?' Buffy asked

'I don't want you going on your own, Harry go with Buffy, make sure she doesn't get lost. Okay?'

'Yes Mrs. Figg and thank you!' cameHarry's reply.

Harry showed Buffy the not very interesting sights that gave residence in Surrey. They went to the park, which most of the apparatus had been vandalised most probably by Dudley's gang Harry noted. They went to the shops where Buffy brought a few gifts for her friends back in Sunnydale.

'What do you want to do now?' Harry asked.

'Well why don't we head back to Aunt Bella's?'

'Sure. Okay. You know I've had fun today, even though it's only been in boring old Little Whinging, but it's the longest time I've been out without having to get shopping for my Aunt Petunia.' Harry stated, however that bad feeling was still there, and Harry wondered what it could bring.

They walked down the alleyway that connected Mongolia Crescent to Privet Drive when an icy cold, immiscible voice said, 'Well, well, well what do we have here then?'

* * *

**(A/N: I know this chapters not very long but I thought it appropriate to leave it here as I have the next bit planed in my head. **

I would like to say thanks to the following for reviewing my second chapter:

Erin Nosbor,

Lord Wolf,

Miss Prongs,

Danielle,

and Midnight Fenix.

Thank you so much!)


	3. Attack I

Chapter 2- Attack.  
  
Disclaimer: (I forgot to add the disclaimer to my first chapter) I do not own any of the characters in my story, so I do not own Harry Potter and co. or Buffy and co. I will leave the last cross-over as a surprise, I hope this isn't to cheesy.  
  
'Boy! Get up!' came Aunt Petunia shrill voice. It came 2nd on Harry's Most Annoying list, the number 1 on it was Voldemort for obvious reasons. If Voldemort wasn't around terrorising his dreams.  
  
Harry groaned, it had been a week since Harry's birthday and there was still no answer to getting away from the Dursley's. It was the same routine everyday, get up at 7 have a full day of chores with very little food and drink, try and staying awake at night only to fall asleep into nightmares again.  
  
After getting dressed Harry went and sat at the kitchen table. No-one acknowledged Harry's arrival as usual. He took a slice of toast and started eating when his uncle Vernon started to speak to him,  
  
'We, that is your aunt, Dudley and I are going out to celebrate Dudders birthday. You will be staying with Mrs. Figg. Understand?'  
  
'Yes uncle Vernon,' Harry said with a sigh, 'great I have to spend the day with a crazy woman who's obsessed with cats. What a good day this is going to be.'  
  
'And no funny business or your not going back to that 'freak' place got it!'  
  
'Yes sir,' was the reply.  
  
Something didn't feel right when Harry reached Mrs. Figg's house, but Harry couldn't put his finger on it. He just had this gut feeling that something bad was going to happen. Brushing the feeling aside he rung the old door bell.  
  
'Hello Harry dear,' said the old lady as she opened the wooden door, 'I have a guest from America, she is my niece and will be staying for a couple of weeks okay?'  
  
'Yes Mrs. Figg.' Harry replied walking through the door into the cabbage smelling house dreading the boring day of cat pictures to come. As they came into the living room Harry noticed one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen.  
  
Sitting on the musty brown coach was a petit blond with amazing grey blue eyes, fiddling with a stray lock of that lovely golden brown hair. She looked about 19 years old.  
  
'Hi, I'm Buffy, who are you?' she asked  
  
Remembering he had a voice he stuttered 'I. I'm Harry.'  
  
'It's nice to meet you.'  
  
Harry and Buffy spent the next hour talking about small things such as hobbies, school, (which Harry had to say he attended a boys school for criminals) and the towns in which they grew up in. Buffy lived in L.A for fourteen years then moved to a small town called Sunnydale in California.   
  
'Aunt Bella, can I go into the town please?' Buffy asked  
  
'I don't want you going on your own, Harry go with Buffy, make sure she doesn't get lost. Okay?'   
  
'Yes Mrs. Figg and thank you!' came the Harry's reply.  
  
Harry showed Buffy the not-very-interesting sights that gave residence in Surrey. They went to the park, which most of the apparatus had been vandalised most probably by Dudley's gang Harry noted . They went to the shops where Buffy brought a few gifts for her friends back in Sunnydale.  
  
'What do'ya want to do now?' Harry asked.  
  
'Well why don't we head back to Aunt Bella's?'  
  
'Sure. Okay. You know I've had fun today, even though it's only been in boring old Little Whinging, but it's the longest time I've been out without having to get shopping for my Aunt Petunia.' Harry stated.  
  
They walked down the alleyway that connected Mongolia Crescent to Privet Drive when an icy cold, immiscible voice said, 'Well, well, well what do we have here then?'  
  
(A/N:: I know this chapters not very long but I thought it appropriate to leave it here as I have the next bit planed in my head.  
  
I would like to say thanks to the following for reviewing my second chapter::   
  
Erin Nosbor,  
  
Lord Wolf,  
  
Miss Prongs,  
  
Danielle   
  
Midnight Fenix.  
  
Thank you so much!!!!!) 


	4. Attack II

Chapter 3: Attack II  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter and co characters or the Buffy and co characters, I will still keep my last identity a secret.  
  
They walked down the alleyway that connected Mongolia Crescent to Privet Drive when an icy cold, immiscible voice said, 'Well, well, well what do we have here then?' ….  
  
  
  
Harry and Buffy turned around to see three men in black robes with white masks covering their identities but the voice Harry could recognise anywhere. Lucius Malfoy, right hand to Voldemort, next to Wormtail (who made the potion to bring Voldemort back to corporal form.)  
  
Taking a step backwards to the advancing man and walking straight into Buffy, Harry tried summoning up an idea for escaping the alleyway with out getting Buffy or himself killed. Little did he know Buffy was trying to do the exact same thing.  
  
'Well fancy seeing you here Potter, and being with scum like this,' Lucius made a hand gesture towards Buffy.  
  
'Hey watch who your calling scum!' Buffy retorted.  
  
'Buffy…' Harry warned as Lucius and his cronies (most probably Crabbe Sr and Goyle Sr judging by the size of their bulk) pulled out long thin wands.  
  
'Buffy. Run!' Harry shouted. They both turned in the opposite direction and sprinted out of the alleyway, Harry was surprised at how fast the small women could run.  
  
'You won't get away this time Boy Crucio,' Diving out of the way of the Unforgivable Curse he felt the air part and the heat as the curse came over him, looking up he saw Buffy get hit with the dodged curse and collapse on the floor. Surprisingly she didn't cry out in pain, she just got up, curse still on her and said in an angry voice,  
  
'That was painful!' She started running towards Malfoy, jumped over Harry, dodged the spell both Crabbe and Goyle sent her way and did a roundhouse kick on Malfoy, who happened to be in shock that the young girl seemed nearly unaffected by the powerful and unforgivable curse.  
  
Standing up, Harry got his wand out and shouted 'Stupify!' taking out either Crabbe or Goyle (he couldn't tell because of the masks). Buffy was still hitting on Malfoy moving out of the way of every curse he sent her way then with an uppercut she knocked him out.  
  
Leaving no time to marvel at Buffy's strength and agility they both ran back to Mrs Figg's house. Buffy banged on the front door it almost came off it's hinges, opening to reveal a very flustered looking Mrs. Figg.  
  
'What's going on Buffy? Harry?' she asked.  
  
'Ask him!' Buffy said very loudly  
  
'We were ambushed! They are…… from a gang and want to kill me!' Harry said extremely fast walk. Walking out into the back garden looking around to see if Hedwig could be around somewhere with out any luck.  
  
'They had pointy sticks! Harry has one to! I saw him use it! Are you a demon or something?' Buffy stated, looking at Harry with a death glare so powerful he was sure that if it was real she would spend the rest of her life in Azkaban (the wizards prison). 'What are you!' she demanded.  
  
'I can't say, but I'm not evil or anything. I swear! I've had people want to kill me reasons known only to my headmaster and he won't tell me why! Ok!' Harry responded.,' And how comes your so good at fighting? You only got hit with one cur… beam and missed the rest! No-one has that speed. He was firing them at you pretty fast!'  
  
'I was very good at my training thank you very much!'  
  
An official looking owl flew through the open kitchen window landing on Harry's shoulder with an important looking letter in it's beak. Mrs Figg didn't react to the owl but Buffy jumped out of her seat ready to attack anything that didn't look normal. Harry opened the letter dreading what it was going to say.  
  
Dear Mr Potter,  
  
We have received intelligence that you used the stunning spell at 17:23 on August 8th. As you know underage wizards are not permitted to use magic outside of school unless in a life or death situation.   
  
Ministry officials will be arriving shortly please be ready to hand over your wand.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Malfalda Hopkirk,  
  
Improper Use of Magic Office,  
  
Ministry of Magic.  
  
There was a knock at the front door shaking Harry out of his reverie, taking out his wand he walked to the front door and there stood Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
'Who are you!' Buffy demanded getting into a fighting stance.  
  
'Do not worry Miss Summer's, I am Albus Dumbledore and I fight on the side of good, as are you.' Dumbledore stated. 'Now Harry I've come here to ask you what happened when you used your magic.'  
  
'Magic? You mean the pointy thing he uses? It's magic?' Buffy asked  
  
'Yes Miss Summer's it's magic,'   
  
'Well Buffy and me we we're walking down the alleyway and then…' Harry continued to tell the story of Malfoy's attack and also showed him the letter from the Ministry.  
  
'Professor Dumbledore, how did they find out Harry lived in Privet Drive? I mean that's impossible right, I thought his blood protected him from Voldemort's attacks?' Mrs Figg asked  
  
  
  
Harry was just staring at her like she was from another planet, how did she know about Voldemort and his cronies and why hadn't she said anything? 'Mrs Figg are you a witch?'  
  
'Yes Harry, although I've lived as a muggle most of my life. I didn't want to go to the Ministry so I became a nurse to the muggle world.'  
  
'Excuse me for asking but what's a muggle?' Buffy interrupted  
  
'Someone without a drop of magical blood in them, Miss Summers. May I ask where you live?' Dumbledore replied  
  
'Sunnydale California why?'  
  
'The Mouth of Hell, of course,' Dumbledore said more to himself than anyone in the room, 'Buffy if your friend Miss Rosenberg living on the Mouth of Hell she would have gone to a magical school like Harry here does.'  
  
'He told me he went to St. Brutus's Secure Centre for Incurably Criminal Boy's.' she said, 'And how do you know about the Hellmouth?'  
  
'I've… had a few dealings with it myself.' he said with a grimace, Harry just looked lost in the entire conversation and mad a mental note to ask Hermione just what the Mouth of Hell is.'  
  
(A/N:: What do you think? Please leave a review!  
  
Miss Prongs:: Yep this is a crossover, what do you think of it?  
  
Thanks people!!) 


	5. Ministry Arrives

Chapter 4: Ministry Arrives.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or the Buffy characters. Last identity will not show just yet!!!

__

'I have… had a few dealings with it myself.' he said with a grimace, Harry just looked lost in the entire conversation and mad a mental note to ask Hermione just what the Mouth of Hell is.'

There was another knock at the old front door, this time Dumbledore went to open it.

'Ahh Professor Dumbledore, I can see you're already here…' Came a crisp, formal voice.

'Cornelius, what do we owe the pleasure of you here?' Asked Dumbledore, his eyes hardening at the man in front of him.

'You know perfectly well what we have come for Dumbledore, to snap the Boy's wand.' Came another voice. 'As you know, Dumbledore, the boy broke the Decree of Underage Sorcery which clearly states-' 

Dumbledore who was clearly not in the mood to talk Ministry rules and regulations cut off the speaker, a middle-aged man with thinning grey hair.

'Yes we clearly know and understand the Ministry Code of Conduct; however this was a life or death situation. You see Mr. Potter and his companion here, Miss. Summers, came under attack by one Mr. Lucius Malfoy and his to '_backups'._ Mr. Potter and Miss. Summers acted quickly and efficiently. Together they both disabled the threat to their lives.' 

'She is but a mere muggle! What could she do to '_disable,' _as you put it, this so called threat?' demanded Fudge

'She is more than a muggle Cornelius! If you go to the scene of the _crime,_ you will find Mr. Malfoy and company unconscious. Force them to take truth serum. Then you will find the _truth_ of this matter!' replied Dumbledore.

With Dumbledore giving the final word the Ministry officials and Fudge left the house, looking more than annoyed for a wasted day. Making sure that they had left the street and completely disappeared he went back to Harry, Buffy and Mrs. Figg who were waiting not-so-patiently in the cool kitchen.

'Well what happened?' asked Mrs. Figg.

'I think all Hell is going to open up.' Dumbledore said vaguely, 'Harry, Buffy could you please leave us? I need to talk to Arabella and make some new arrangements.'

They walked out into the back garden, slightly dazed and confused about what was going on. Walking in an uncomfortable silence, only broken by the clicking of Buffy's boots or the occasional snapping of a twig.

'What are you?' Harry asked, trying to break the uneasy quiet.

'I could ask the same for you, I know you can do magic which makes you a wizard, that the people who attacked us were also wizards. Why did you say you went to St. Brui-whatiss'?'

'Well my uncle, he thinks it's shameful to have me around, to have me _taint_ their perfect blood.' he said disgustedly.

'Why don't you live with your parents?' Harry looked at her and told her she would know all about him, as long as she agreed to tell him about herself. Harry told Buffy what happened when he was a baby, why his aunt and uncle hated him and wanted to squash the magic out of him through to the last four years at Hogwarts. He choked up when he approached the subject of the TriWizard Tournament and the third task. Unable to continue and trying to refrain the tears that threatened to fall he asked Buffy for her life story. About her powers, speed, agility friends and life in general.

Two hours later Buffy was almost coming to the present in her life story, Harry knew she was the Slayer, the one who had the power to destroy the Vampyres, demons and forces of darkness that lived and intruded in the world, she told him how she had died by the Masters' hand and been resuscitated by her best friend. About Kendra who was the result of her dieing and how Kendra had died. About the Mayor, Faith and the destruction of the Sunnydale High and that she was on break before going back to college.

Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg came out of the house and interrupted them from their heart to heart conversation,

'Harry, Buffy. Arabella and I think it is best if you both come to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays, as Buffy you will be the target of many attacks from the Dark Lord. This is because you did not show any effects from the Cruciatus curse. They will want to know why and will not stop until they find answers; another thing is you might want to invite Miss Rosenberg and Mr Harris: they are your best friends after all. Harry I believe it will be safer for you as Mr. Malfoy knows you live here in Surrey, it would only be a matter of time until they find your house and kill you.'


	6. Journey To Hogwarts

Chapter 5: Journey To Hogwarts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and co or Buffy and co.

****

(A/N:: I'm not really sure where this is going just yet. Or when the last part of my crossover will kick in. just so that you know… I'll give a clue at the end of this chapter!)

__

"Harry, Buffy. Arabella and I think it is best if you both come to Hogwarts for the rest of the holidays, as, Buffy, you will be the target of many attacks from the Dark Lord. This is because you did not show any effects from the Cruciatus curse. They will want to know why and will not stop until they find answers; another thing is you might want to invite Miss Rosenberg and Mr Harris: they are your best friends after all. Harry I believe it will be safer for you as Mr. Malfoy knows you live here in Surrey, it would only be a matter of time until they find your house and kill you."

__________________________________________________________________________________

Harry was overjoyed by the fact he was going to the only place he called home, '_bit ironic really,' _he thought, _' the only place called home is school.'_ Buffy didn't react how Harry thought she would, after getting news that someone would want to kill you she just said, 

"Again? What is it with people wanting to kill me? Jeez…" and she trailed off "Oh I need to call Willow! Could I use your phone please Aunt Bella?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Buffy walked into the cool kitchen and just stood there for a moment, letting her eyes adjust to the dim light of the inside. She walked over to the phone and dialled her best friends home number remembering to add the American international number* 

"Willow Speaking." Came Willows cheery voice

"Hey Wills, how are you all?" Buffy asked

"I'm fine, Xanders fine, Giles is fine. You?"

"I'm fine, in the sense I have a Big Bad trying to kill me 'cause I wasn't affected by a curse."

"Oh. There's a Big Bad? Wow Buffy evil follows you every where. That's pretty big."

"Yep must come with the job. Well anyway I meet the way old guy, and he says that you and Xander are invited to go to his magic school to be safe from this Evil guy."

"Oh do you want us to do research on him? Do you know his name? We get to go to a magic school? How come I never went to one. I can do magic."

"Will, calm done, your blabbering! Yeah you can do research on him, I think his name is Voldemort. I'm not sure if you'll come up with anything though, 'cause this is like some major secret community. Next answer, yep you get to come to a magic school and the American school couldn't detect you 'cause we live on the Hellmouth."

"Always boils down to the Hellmouth doesn't it?"

"Yep, again. Well I have to go, I'll call you soon with travelling arrangements are made ect."

"Bye Buffy!"

"Bye Wills." And with that Buffy hung up on her best friend. She went back outside were everyone was waiting for her.

"Well my friends wanna come to this school so I'm in, are you sure it's safe?' She asked, 'Cause my last school was on top of the Mouth of Hell."

"The school is protected by ancient magic's, Buffy, there are many secrets about it, even I do not know them all! Why in Harry's second year he uncovered the Chamber of Secrets, however this is not the time to talk about the past. Harry we shall go over to your house and collect your possessions then we'll be on our way to Hogwarts.

Dumbledore and Harry went over to Harry's aunts house. The first thing Harry noticed the royal blue Rover in the gravel driveway. '_Oh no,' _Harry thought, _'they're back, and I thought I would get a quiet escape…' _Dumbledore knocked on the perfect white front door from inside uncle Vernon shouted;

"Petunia, get the door!"

"Why hello there Mrs Dursley, we have come for Harry's belongings as a situation has arisen." Dumbledore said. Mrs Dursley ushered the pair inside, not wanting the neighbours to see the freaks on the door step.

"Boy, what's going on?!" uncle Vernon half shouted

"Mr. Dursley, Harry is going to have to leave earlier than expected, Harry and a friend were attacked by one of Voldemort's Death-Eaters."

"I thought you said he died, sir that's why the boy is here with us, because Potter killed him?" asked aunt Petunia

"Harry banished Voldemort from his body at the age of one, many people thought he had died but last year using Harry's blood Voldemort came back to a body."

Harry stayed back waiting for Dumbledore to finish the conversation with is aunt and uncle, replaying that fateful night in his mind. He made his way upstairs and started packing his belongings slowly. Lifting up under the broken floor board, Harry pulled out a pillow case full of particular belongings. They were the special things to him: birthday presents from friends and the photo album from Hagrid (from first year) with pictures of his parents and his friends.

Just after Harry had finished packing, Dumbledore came up muttered something and Harry's trunk disappeared. They made their way back to Mrs Figg's house to do the same to Buffy's trunk. She had packed two suitcases, one full of weapons and the other full of clothes.

"So how are we going to get to Hogwarts?" Buffy asked.

"Portkey, this allows us to travel from one place to another without losing much time." Harry paled when Dumbledore said it, but tried to hide it, "I'm sorry Harry. If I could to this another way I would."

"So how does this Port-key work?"

"You just have to touch it. It will only activate once the four of us touch it together," Dumbledore explained, he pulled the port-key out of his pocket, it turned out to be a woollen sock. Harry smiled at that, remembering a conversation with Dumbledore in first year about socks.

Harry put out a finger and touched the sock with everyone else and felt the familiar tug from around his navel then fell over from the dizziness of the ride, Buffy also fell over landing on top of him. Both adults remained standing looking like they'd just been in a tornado. Upon getting up he realised that the group had landed in the Entrance Hall. The gold glinted like stars in the clear night sky, the candles floated, melting white wax. 

Harry got up and held his hand out to Buffy to help her up. When they made contact a powerful whirl wind started spinning with them in the middle of it. They couldn't see out of it! When the pair let go the wind died down leaving the greatest shock in the middle. There in the middle of the Entrance Hall was a man with short white silver hair, a long red trench coat and a giant sword on his back, and two different coloured guns, a white and black one…

__________________________________________________________________________________ 

****

(A/N:: 'Kay the last paragraph was my clue! Leave a review if you think you know who it is. I hope you do. He's a demon hunter.

I would like to thank:

Miss Prongs,

Heroic,

Jamie T and

Lord Wolf…

Please keep reviewing

Love

Ryan

X X )


	7. I'm A Demon Hunter And You Are?

****

Chapter 6: I am a Demon Hunter and You Are?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own anything from the Buffy verse, Harry Potter Verse or the Devil May Cry verse. I only own the plot…

__

Harry got up and held his hand out to Buffy to help her up. When they made contact, a powerful whirlwind started spinning with them in the middle of it. They couldn't see out of it! When the pair let go the wind died down leaving the greatest shock in the middle. There in the middle of the Entrance Hall was a man with short white silver hair, a long red trench coat and a giant sword on his back, and two different coloured guns, a white and black one…

__________________________________________________________________________________

"Well, I can't say that's happened to me before." Stated Buffy offhandedly. Dumbledore and Mrs. Figg pointed their wands at the stranger in the hall while Buffy once again got into a fighting stance. The stranger also got into a similar stance ready to fight anything and everything that would come his way.

"Who are you and what is your purpose here?" Dumbledore said with force.

"Who or whatever he is he has demon vibes coming of off him," said Buffy

"I am the son of Sparda, my name is Dante. I mean you no harm unless you are a demon, or are trying to evoke demon powers." said Dante, "You what is your name?" He asked pointing at Buffy.

"Buffy. Why?"

"You have a lot of strength for a human being. Why?"

"I am the Chosen One. I fight vampires, demons and the forces of evil. Why do you have demon vibes?"

"I am half- human, half- demon."

"How did you get here?" Asked Dumbledore, lowering his wand.

"I'm not sure. I just sealed another hell portal, and then there was this wind, now I am here."

Harry stood just to the side of the proceedings, but not listening. Instead, he was focusing on a pure golden light, looking around; he saw no one else had noticed it yet. The light started to float down it was as if it was urging Harry to go forward and touch it. He did. Buffy and Dante had both now noticed the light; Harry stretched out his hand and came into contact with the strange light. It was now so bright the three had to cover their eyes from being blinded. 

When the light dimmed, in Harry's hand was a very old piece of parchment. The edges appeared burnt and ragged, but still slightly glowing. Inscribed upon the parchment was what Harry thought a poem, prophecy:

__

"By the Angels Light,

And the Dragons Might.

The one who sets eyes afire,

And who washes the world in green.

Side by side, they will Fight,

The Dragons life long plight.

They not know who they are,

Though unknown Love will bring them far.

The Spirit of Sliver,

And the Essence of Gold.

The Slayers courage.

And the Wiccans Fold,

Three worlds brought together,

To destroy Evil at its' fullest.

Together they will fight,

Our Dragons life long Plight.

Together they will be untied,

Divided they will fall.

Three worlds brought together.

These three worlds to destroy the Evil."

"I never get away from them either. Dammed prophecies," Said Buffy.

"I thought it was a bit of poetry," said an embarrassed Harry.

Dumbledore walked over, eyes twinkling with curiosity, Mrs Figg behind him. He read the parchment, and if possible eyes twinkling even more than before. He handed it to Mrs. Figg who just looked confused. After reading it, she gave it back to Harry looking rather perplexed.

Harry's hand unconsciously went to the pendant hanging around his neck, the one from Ginny. It felt warm and comforting. Buffy's hand went to the cross hanging round hers' as well. Dante, however took his sword off of his back and just held it in the palms of his hands letting the warmth and electricity of the sword flow through him.

The parchment dropped to the floor, then disappeared into thin air with a small 'pop,' glowing ever so slightly…

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

(A/N:: okay so I know this is kinda short and I'm sorry! I couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. I have got Dante in, all I need to do is find a way in introduce Trish. I would like to thank:

The Mystical Elf:: _a demon hunter I guess I kinda explained that in the story…_

I'll update soon. Promise!!!

I hope everyone had a great Christmas

Ryan)


	8. Sparring

****

Chapter 7: Sparring.

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy, Harry Potter or the Devil May Cry verses. Only the plot.

Miss Prongs:: _for the prophecy, the first world is the magical world of Harry Potter, the _Spirit _and _Essence _part is for the Dante and his partner Trish, and the last part or group is for Buffy and Willow, their world… does that make sense? Just say if your still confused._

__________________________________________________________________________________

That night, Harry slept in his dorm bed in Gryffindor Tower. It seemed empty without Neville and his snoring, or Ron waiting for him to go with him for a late night adventure under Harry's invisibility coat. It just seemed lonelier, colder. Eerie.

Harry settled down into an uneasy sleep. Dreaming of the graveyard, Cedric laying motionless, the night Voldemort killed his parents, his evil laughter. Suddenly the dreamscape changed. Harry found himself in mist. He called out, but all he received back was an echo of the call. He started to walk forwards but and invisible force held him back. Sighing he sat down on a rock.

What seemed an age later an old man, a very old man came out of the mist. The mist made the old man look even older, his long white hair shinning, blue eyes generating immense power. He spoke, voice sounding very far away but completely understandable,

"_The prophecy will soon be complete child. Gather your forces. The battle draws near. Trust only those who have proved themselves. Otherwise trust no-one…"_ Then he disappeared into thin air.

Harry woke by falling out of the bed, tangled in the sheets of red and gold. After untangling himself. Looking at the clock he noticed it was 6 o'clock in the morning, deciding he wasn't going to get any more sleep he picked up his Firebolt and headed out to the Quidditch Pitch.

Flying is a way of letting go the troubles of the world, if only for a few minutes or hours. It makes you feel free, letting the broom and air guide you, but yet you are in control of everything going on. Everyone appreciates flying in one way or another, if you are scared you appreciate the show from below, looking up. If you are the one in control you value the audiences attention, watching you , showing you the respect, admiring the performance, getting the applause. All peace can not last long though, the flying has to come to an end, peace of mind has to stop. Allow you to worry, make rash decisions, get in and out of trouble. Allowing you to live. 

The Quidditch pitch was wet, from dew, the morning air fresh. Peaceful. The animals and insects made early morning noise from the Forbidden Forest and wild areas around. Kicking hard off the ground, the wind flowed through his hair. He started off doing a couple of laps around the pitch, warming up before starting to pull a series of hoops, loops and dives, waiting to pull out right before hitting the damp ground.

A couple of hours later he did one final complicated dive, landing it perfectly. The sound of clapping came from behind him. Surprised he turned around to see Professor Dumbledore, sitting in one of the stands, blue eyes twinkling under the morning sun, hair showing the different shades of grey it contained.

"An admiral performance Harry. I came here to remind you about breakfast, I was however memorised by you performance. I think we should head back in, other wise the staff would most probably launch a search party." he said the last part with a chuckle, thinking about the over-protect ness of some of his staff members.

"Sure. Okay sir, I'll just put my broom away," Harry replied. 

They walked back into the castle in a comfortable silence. The few candles that were lit flickered as the pair walked by. Upon walking into the Great Hall a flustered looking Professor McGonagall, "Albus! They are fighting! Miss Summers and Dante. No-one can stop them!" she said very fast. 

Harry and Dumbledore ran into the Great Hall just in time to see Buffy pull an uppercut punch into a round house kick. Dante pulled out his sword, attempting to stab her, but she picked up one of the golden plates and threw it like a Frisbee. Dante deflected it with his sword. This brought Buffy some time, she picked up a cross bow (_she must have dropped it, _thought Harry) aimed at his chest and shot. It hit him square in the chest. All Dante did was look down at the foreign object sticking out of his chest, blood slowly poured out of the wound. He picked the arrow out and said.

"Well I guess you win."

"Yeah. Um… we have an audience." she announced

"What's going on here?" asked Dumbledore

"We were sparring," Dante answered, "Anything we have damaged I will replace for you."

"Sorry about choice of location sir. It wasn't meant to end up where people eat." said Buffy 

"Not to worry Buffy, although I think we will have to set up a training room for you. Dante would you like to stay and help teach with Buffy for the year?"

"What I'm teaching? When did this happen?" Buffy demanded

"Well since you'll be staying here for a while and you are not a student, I thought it would be good for you teach, besides we need a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher and you are both warriors to the Dark Arts." was Dumbledore's reply, the last part sounded like a professional plea.

"I would have to get in touch with my partner, would she be able to come? She is a demon, but she has a soul."

"Of course she can join us, Buffy's friends are also." he said

"Well, I will join then." 

With that note the dazed teachers returned to their seats, talking about the amazing muggle duel that had just taken place, and about not wanted to get on the wrong sides of the new members of faculty. Harry sat up at the staff table next to Buffy, it would be pointless sitting at the Gryffindor table. As he ate Harry wondered just what this day would bring, with an already interesting start, and how much safer the castle would be with two professional demon hunters in the building.

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

(A/N:: so what do you think? I know it's not very action packed, but at least I got over the first day huh? I like it anyways…

Thanks to my reviewers

Miss Prongs.

Have a good night or day depending on where you are!

~Ryan~)


	9. Staffs, Swords & Other Weapons Part 1

****

Chapter 8: Staff, Sword and other Weapons.

Disclaimer: _I own nothing, only the plot. Harry and co. belongs to J. K. Rowling, Buffy to Joss Whendon and Dante to some Japanese person._

g3tog4unlog on() _I'll see what I can do!!! Perhaps in a D.A.D.A demonstration…_

"I am surrounded by pure white light.  
Nothing but good can come to me.  
Nothing but good can go from me.  
I give thanks.  
I give thanks.  
I give thanks." - Unknown

__________________________________________________________________________________

_With that note the dazed teachers returned to their seats, talking about the amazing muggle duel that had just taken place, and about not wanted to get on the wrong sides of the new members of faculty. Harry sat up at the staff table next to Buffy, it would be pointless sitting at the Gryffindor table. As he ate Harry wondered just what this day would bring, with an already interesting start, and how much safer the castle would be with two professional demon hunters in the building._

__________________________________________________________________________________

When breakfast had finished, Dumbledore lead Buffy and Dante to find a suitable room for training, sparring, and demonstrations (for their classes). Harry, not wanting to intrude, went to the library, and (heaven forbid) searched for some more information on the Potions assignment, under the question, 'Write down and explain all the uses of Dragons Blood, Wolfsbane and Boomslang. It was a hard essay, Hermione had owled him saying how hard it was to find information about potions in which they could all be in together without exploding everywhere, causing serious injuries. Harry himself thought it had been rather easy, most probably because he had stayed up through countless nights studying hard (especially in Potions).

About an hour later Harry had finished his essay, gone over the finer points, he thought he'd done a pretty good job on it, but knowing Snape, he's probably get downgraded anyway. Sighing he stood up to get another book to read, '_might as well do something other than homework'_ he thought. Harry picked up a book from the 'History of Magic, Anyone, Anywhere, Anytime,' section called, _'Famous Witches, Wizards and their Deeds from the Beginning of Time,'_ Harry collected his homework and went back to the Gryffindor Common room, intending on reading it there.

Instead of actually getting to Gryffindor Tower, Harry was sidetracked. Dumbledore had obviously finished setting up Buffy's' and Dantes' training room because she was extremely hyper-active when they crossed paths. 

"Harry! You've got to see this!!!" She exclaimed, "The training rooms really cool, it big, it has lots of weapons and it's very, very cool!" she rambled.

"What, now?" Harry asked, she gave an enthusiastic nod, "Okay then, not like I'm doing anything right now anyway."

The room was significantly beautiful, the walls were painted red and gold, like the Gryffindor common room, there was a weapons cabinet with glass windows filled with all kinds of weapons, swords, stakes and daggers. 

"Would you like to spar?" Dante asked Buffy, and not wanting to get in the way Harry left.

With nothing else to do Harry went to down by the lake, without meaning to his mind started to wonder back to the Third Task, and Cedric. Harry's eyes welled up and he silently cried, hoping Cedric was in a happy, peaceful place. 

The clouds turned a deep black, rain water poured relentlessly against the dried summer grass, the lake quickly flooded, mud trails went everywhere, it pounded the ground and the castle. But Harry didn't notice, the rain just rolled off of him. He was picked up by someone strong, he didn't stop running until he reached the nearly flooded Entrance Hall. All of a sudden the rain stopped, when Harry was put back down on the stone floor.

"Wh-What happened?" Harry asked, only just realising he was soaking wet, "Dante? How'd I get here?"

"I just saved you from getting hypothermia and drowning outside and a carried you here." was Dante's reply.

"It was raining, when did that happen?"

"You do ask a lot of questions. It started raining about half an hour ago, no-one knew where you were so Buffy, the Headmaster and I started looking for you. Now I think you should go to the infirmary and get checked over."

"Yes Dante." and with that Harry went to the Infirmary.

******Meanwhile at the Borrow******

The rain had come over so suddenly that Ginny didn't have much time to collect her artwork and head back to the safety that was called home. Running she fell headfirst into a muddy puddle, losing all her artwork. Anger and embarrassment over came her, at her own stupidity. Clouds started to rumble, then out of the darkness surrounding the Borrow, Ginny Weasly was hit with a powerful thunderbolt.

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

(A/N:: I know I haven't updated for a long time and I'M SORRY!!! I really am!!

****

Anyways thanks to my reviewers, you give me inspiration.

Love 

Ryan

Xxxx )


	10. Staffs, Swords & Other Weapons Part 2

****

Chapter 8. Staffs, Swords & Other Weapons (part 2)

Disclaimer: _I only own the plot_

The rain had come over so suddenly that Ginny didn't have much time to collect her artwork and head back to the safety that was called home. Running, she fell headfirst into a muddy puddle, losing all her artwork. Anger and embarrassment over came her, at her own stupidity. Clouds started to rumble, then out of the darkness surrounding the Borrow, Ginny Weasly was hit with a powerful thunderbolt…

__________________________________________________________________________________

"I'm okay Madame Promfrey, honestly!" said Harry Potter, who had just 30 minutes before almost drowned in torrential rain, was getting checked over by Madame Promfrey school nurse even when school was out.

"Nonsense! You're staying the night whether you like it or not! You may not feel affected now but it could kick in at anytime!" she replied.

Harry sighed, this is just what he wanted a night in the hospital wing, alone with nothing to pass the time.

Madame Promfrey had gone off to do business elsewhere, _thank Merlin,_ thought Harry, he thought about the storm, he hadn't known it was raining until Dante had brought him in side, although Harry had felt something, he wasn't entirely sure what it was, his body had tingled with anticipation subconsciously, the pressure in the back off his head lasted only a small while. But that was because he had cried about Cedric. Right?

Harry had dozed off to sleep, it didn't last long though. He was woken up by the sound of shouting and frantic voices.

"Put her there!" 

"Hurry!"

"Be gentle!"

"I am!"

Harry got up to see what the big fuss was over, walking over quietly careful not to make anyone jump. To say that he was shocked to see his best friends sister laying on the bed, hair fanning out over the pillows looking incredibly peaceful. Shocked was an understatement.

"What happened?" he asked. Madame Promfrey jumped and scolded him,

"You should be in bed! Get right back over their Potter!" Harry slowly walked back over to his patch of the infirmary, thinking about what could have happened to Ginny. _'Could it have been Voldemort?' _

Leaving with those disturbing thoughts Harry fell into an uneasy sleep.

__________________________________________________________________________________

Pain. And blackness. That was all she could remember. Rain. There had been rain. And thunder. It came flooding back to her, the rain had come over so quickly she'd had hardly anytime to collect her artwork, then oh god then there was the pain. It had been so intense! A tear slide down he cheek at the memory of the pain.

The room she was in was painted white and had the lingering smell of disinfectant. The mattress was hard, the sheets tucked in tight, Ginny then came to the only possible conclusion. She was in a hospital. Not any hospital but Hogwarts Infirmary, as Madame Promfrey walked into her line of sight.

"My word, you're awake!" came the completely surprised voice of Madame Promfrey 

"Yea. How come I don't feel any pain anymore? I mean shouldn't I feel pain from the entry burns?"

"There were no entry burns dear, you are the only person in history* that has survived a thunderbolt, and you have no entry burns which makes this incredibly weird."

"So how long was I out? School hasn't started yet has it!?" _'what if it has? I'll have to do a lot of catch up!'_

"School hasn't started yet dear, you've only been unconscious for a day, which I might also add is surprising."

"You mean I should be dead" it wasn't a question, it was a statement.

"Yes, to but it bluntly, you should be dead."

Ginny sat and contemplated the fact that she should be dead and have been cremated at the same time, she slowly sunk lower and fell into an incredibly strange and realistic dream.

__

"Ahh…good everyone is now here." said very, very old man, "Lets get down to business." Ginny looked around and she was shocked to see Harry standing with four other people she didn't know. "Yes lets start with introductions shall we? We can not start with out the most powerful people in the world not knowing each other we can we?" the latter part was spoken as if he was talking more to himself than anyone else. 

"Miss Virginia Weasly, you already know Mr. Harry Potter here so lets skip him, this is one Miss Buffy Summers," he pointed to a girl with the blond hair,* " This is her best friend, who also happens to be a witch Miss Willow Rosenberg," he then pointed at a girl wit mid-length red hair, it was a red enough that they could pass as sisters, "this is Dante," he pointed at the big man with a sword on his back he pointed lastly at a girl with long golden hair, it ended at her waist,** " and this is Trish. 

Now the reason I have called you here is to tell you of your destiny to be the best, the greatest. You are already the greatest in your respective worlds but united you WILL be the most powerful force of good the world has ever seen. Your powers have already started to grow but you all will need an object to channel your powers so I will give you these," he clicked his fingers and out of no-where six weapons appeared. 

"Mr Potter you will have a staff, the one with the Dragon, Miss Weasly the other but with an Angel on. Miss Summers you will have power over the Scythe,*** Miss Rosenberg you will have the knowledge and power over the Wiccan Magiks you possess, Dante you will have power over this," the old man held up a beautiful sword it had carvings and runes on the hilt, "and lastly, again, Trish you will have the sister sword," he held it up the difference of this sword was the designs on the hilt, they represented sister and something unreadable. "Now this is all for now, your weapons shall find they're way to you, you will all find out more in due time. Good day!" and with that he disappeared.

Ginny woke up with a start and heard a gasp from the other side of the ward, Harry was sitting there with the Dragon's Staff on his lap giving off a faint glow of green…

__________________________________________________________________________________

****

(A/N:: everyone like? I hope so. Um… please review. Okay so explanation time:

*/**I didn't know whether to go into detail of the characters already introduced. So I I didn't, the characters that haven't been properly introduced aka: Willow & Trish I'll go into more detail later on when they are seen properly, in person for the first time 'k?

***I couldn't really think of any other weapons to give to Buffy as I gave swords to Dante & Trish and Staffs to Harry & Ginny I'm sorry if it was clichéd. Well I hope this was okay.

Many thanks to my reviewers:

Miss Prongs, my constant reviewer. Read her writing it's way kool!

Anyways bye now

~Ryan~)


	11. Chapter 9Unnamed yet

****

Chapter 9:

Disclaimer: _I own only the plot =)_

__

Ginny woke up with a start and heard a gasp from the other side of the ward, Harry was sitting there with the Dragon's Staff on his lap giving off a faint glow of green… 

__________________________________________________________________________________

'Wow, this is going to be a interesting year,' thought Harry as he stared at the glowing staff in front of him. The craftsmanship was magnificent, the top had a beautiful engraving of a fire breathing dragon, the flames looked incredibly real, moving in the sunlight.

Harry looked over at Ginny, she didn't have a Staff yet, '_I wonder why?' _thought Harry. He got up and went to sit on the end of Ginny's bed.

"Wow," was all Ginny could say. Harry silently held his hand out so she could have a look at the Staff. It was a truly remarkable entity. The elegant design, the way the flames looked alive in different lights and perspectives. "Wow," being the only thing Ginny could say, _'With good reason too,'_ thought Harry.

The Infirmary door burst open and in came Buffy and Dante, Buffy was walking so fast she was practically running, behind Dante looked a lot more relaxed. 

"I think we all need to talk," said Buffy

"Yeah, so do I," agreed Harry, "But there were other people in that dream, we should talk to them as a group."

"Good idea, I shall ask Trish when is the earliest she can arrive. I think she is out on another job at the moment." added Dante

"Wow! Harry that Staff is amazing. Hi I'm Buffy in the real flesh, not visionary Buffy," the latter half of the sentence was directed at Ginny, who was watching Buffy with keen interest.

"Hi, I guess. It's nice to meet you. I'm Ginny 'in the flesh' as you put it" Ginny replied smiling.

"God heavens! What on earth is going on here!?" asked Madame Promfrey, she came over huffing and mumbling to her-self, "My patients need rest not visitors!"

"We need to speak to Professor Dumbledore immediately, Madame Promfrey." Ginny said in a small voice. It wasn't because she was a bad speaker, it was the fact that she was in a room with two complete, well not complete strangers (she knew their names, but that was it!) and her first ever crush who also happened to be the Wizardings worlds saviour. 

"Yeah, it's about the whole getting-hit-with-lightning-and-not-having-a-mark-on-her thing," Buffy added. Dante was standing off to the side looking amused at the proceedings.

"Well it will just have to wait!" she said with a tone of voice that said 'say anymore and you'll regret it'

****

(A/N:: this isn't the end of this chapter but I need to get something up and tell you that my updates will be farther apart due to coursework ::groans:: I'm sorry, I'll add to this chapter later 'k?

Love 

~Ryan~)


End file.
